marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Raazer (Watcher Datafile)
RAAZER Raazer is a centuries old sorcerer, who became a being of pure mystical energy. He was imprisoned within a pure, shining scimitar by Persian mystics. The Sword of Baghdad or Ebony Blade containing Raazer's spirit was kept within an Arabian temple. In Nineteen Thirty Nine an adventurer by the name of Eugene Judd attempted to acquire the blade, but when he touched the blade, Raazer's spirit was released. He struck Judd with the sword and Judd suddenly found himself six inches smaller. Judd realised that the reason why Raazer had been imprisoned was because he stole the souls of men. Judd then grabbed Raazer's hands and struck himself through the head with the blade, thus trapping Raazer within his own body. Raazer was trapped, but Judd became a dwarf. Affiliations: Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions: Arcane Arabian Spirit, Cursed, Soul Stealer Power Sets: BLACK WRAITH Flight D8, Growth D10, Intangibility D10, Master Sorcery D10 SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress, trauma or complications caused by aging, disease, fatigue, or poison. SFX: Life Drain. If your attack action against organic targets includes Intangibility, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Shadow. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress caused by anyone attacking your dark wraith form by mundane means. Limit: Dark One. Step up or add D6 to the doom pool and step up stress inflicted by light or solar-based attacks by +1. Limit: Raazer’s Curse. When stress is inflicted on Raazer with the Black Blade of Baghdad, Raazer becomes entrapped within the wielder of the blade. At the Watcher’s discretion the blade vanishes, when Raazer does. When the wielder becomes stressed out mentally, Raazer is released again. BLACK BLADE OF BAGHDAD Mystic Weapon D8, Shadow Control D8 SFX: Dangerous. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Six Inches. Whenever you inflict physical stress with a Black Blade of Baghdad power in an attack action, also inflict, or step up a Shrinking complication on your target. SFX: Soul Siphon. After inflicting stress with a Black Blade of Baghdad power in an attack action, spend a doom die to create a Black Blade of Baghdad stunt equal to the stress inflicted or step up a Black Blade of Baghdad power until used in an action. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Black Blade of Baghdad to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover Black Blade of Baghdad. Specialties: Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Mystic Master D10 [Scene Cues: Puck – Transition: While meditating Eugene reaches a dark place deep within. It is the place where Raazer is imprisoned. The Black Wraith wants to strike a deal and offers relief from the wracking pain. Aurora – Action: During a mission Puck looses control and Raazer gets released. Can her inner light defeat the creature of darkness ?] Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Desert Sword